Carta a un amigo
by Tibby-Trick
Summary: Contiene Spoilers del 'Deathly Hallows'.Lo último que él le ha dejado a sido una carta escrita apresuradamente, mientras toda la familia se arma para la batalla final. Sin embargo,ya nada podría traerlo de vuelta.


Hola... esta historia contiene spoilers del libro 7 uu no lo leas si no quieres aguarte el libro -_snif_- ojalá les guste (':

* * *

A mi gemelo favorito

En la Madriguera reinaba un silencio abrumador, roto sólo por el llanto de la señora Weasley y los sollozos apagados de Percy.

Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione estaban desparramados en el sofá, sin creer que las últimas 24 horas había sido el fin de Lord Voldemort y de su permanente terror desde las sombras.

Harry se sintió culpable una vez más. No pudo evitar encogerse en su propio asiento, siendo rodeado por Ginny, que se mantenía impasible, a pesar de tener los ojos hinchados y la nariz acusadoramente roja.

El señor Weasley consolaba torpemente a Molly, aun cuando él se sentía igual de devastado que los demás. Ya no lloraban por los demás, lloraban por ellos mismos, por haber perdido un miembro de la familia. Un miembro que les había entregado alegría y momentos inolvidables.

Charlie y Bill observaron como un pálido George se levantaba de repente y subía apresuradamente las escaleras.

Se lanzó en el medio de las dos camas individuales, que habían sido unidas mediante un hechizo – hace años – para no perder segundos valiosos que podían significar nuevos artilugios Weasley.

El techo tenía estampados las fotos de sus cursos en Hogwarts, sus amigos, sus hobbies, sus sueños. Una gran foto del equipo de Quidditch estaba en el centro. Fred y George abrazados, sosteniendo con las manos sobrantes la copa de Quidditch.

Cerró sus ojos, tratando de alejar toda imagen de su cabeza.

Tal vez él debía haber muerto. No Fred. Él aún tenía la cabeza llena de ideas, llena de bromas, llena de mujeres.

Se dio unas vueltas en la cama y metió una de sus manos bajo el almohadón. Horas antes de integrarse a la batalla, habían decidido escribirse una carta, por si alguno de los dos llegaba a morir.

George deseó nunca haberla escrito. Tal vez eso habría detonado la muerte inminente.

Desenrolló el pergamino arrugado por la urgencia de partir y distinguió la desordenada letra de su hermano.

_A mi gemelo favorito:_

_Si estás viendo esto, créeme que lo lamentaré. Tal vez en el momento que tus ojos se posen en esto, ya lo esté lamentando, en el más allá, o en esa cosa que jamás creímos._

_Espero que estés entero – olvidemos la santa oreja – y dispuesto para seguir lo que con tanto esfuerzo conseguimos juntos._

_Ya no estaré físicamente. ¡Tienes que aceptarlo! la muerte llega cuando quiere, y espero que tu aproveches cada minuto de tu vida, no llorando por tu hermano ni por los otros que han caído, pero si aun tengo conciencia de mí, te estaré vigilando¡más te vale sacar el negocio adelante! Te penaré si no lo haces, y no me gustaría verme a mí mismo convertido en un Peeves cualquiera._

_Como deberías adivinarlo, quedas a cargo de todo el santo negocio y dueño del apartamento que habíamos comprado – hey pillín! Cuidado con las novias de turno,eh? No quiero que mi cama sea un antro de la perdición._

_Mamá ya me está presionando, veo que tú ya has terminado tu carta. Como que me hallas escrito algo estúpido… bueno, nunca lo sabré._

_Muchos cariños a la familia de mi parte, que no me olviden tan rápido!!_

_Te extrañaré, George._

_PD: Me alegra que hayas sido tú el vivo, no hagas arrepentirme de lo orgulloso que estoy._

_Fred_

Bajo el nombre de su gemelo, Fred había dibujado rápidamente dos dibujos de palo idénticos – uno sin oreja – que sonreían y le saludaban. Como si él supiera que más temprano que tarde dejaría aquel mundo mágico que tanta satisfacción le había acarreado y que con tanta devoción habían distorsionado.

George se acomodó de nuevo en la cama, con la vista hacia el cielo, donde su hermano y él mismo le sonreían socarronamente mientras molestaban a su hermano mayor, Percy.

No pudo evitar que le escocieran los ojos. Se secó enojado las pocas lágrimas que no había derramado y guardó la carta en su bolsillo.

La que él mismo había escrito la enterraría junto al cuerpo de Fred, en el cementerio de los caídos. Nunca la leería, pero - después de todo - Fred sabía cuanto hubiese dado su propia vida por salvarlo.

Sintió las pisadas fuera de su habitación, subiendo silenciosamente, mientras la noche caía rápidamente sobre ellos, de luto.

Así como estaba se encerró bajo las tapas y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Estaba decidido a seguir adelante, con una broma siempre en sus labios, en honor a su hermano, a su amigo, a su gemelo.

-Descansa en paz, Fred.

* * *

Hola _-inserte música triste - _jamás creí que moriría Fred, es... horrible. No puedo imaginar a George sin su gemelo, creo que nadie lo imagina T-T 

Una pequeña historia en honor a los gemelos. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque yo la encuentro triste, y nome gustan las historias tristes uu, pero bueh... Fred ha muerto y es un hecho. Aun nos queda George, no?

Saludos!


End file.
